Amor y Aventuras
by flamejinx65
Summary: May es una chica muy amable y buena que sueña con convertirse en la mejor coordinadora Pokemon de todas. En el camino conocera a muchos amigos, pero uno en especial sera el que la ayude y podruzca romance entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos aquí les traigo el segundo fanfic que haré****. Este fanfic se centrara en un romance entre Drew y May de Pokemon. Espero que lo disfruten ;).**

**En este fic hare como si Drew y May ya se conocieran desde chicos, osea que hare una version un poco diferente a la del pokemon original, aun asi espero que le guste :).**

**Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Pokemon XD. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una aventura**

-May, es hora de que te levantes- dijo mi mamá casi gritando -_-

-Ya me levante ma- y yo que quería dormir un poco mas- Bueno es hora de que me despierte ya que hoy empiezo mi aventura en los concursos Pokemon ^^-

Creo que lo mejor será presentarme. Hola a todos me llamo May y vivo en ciudad Petalia y tengo 10 años (que seria la edad suficiente para que empiece mi aventura). Poseo cabello marrón y ojos celestes cielo ^^. Me gustan mucho los concursos Pokemon y es a eso a lo que me quiero dedicar, es decir, quiero ser la mejor coordinadora de todas y no me voy a rendir hasta que lo logre. Mi mamá se llama Caroline y mi padre se llama Norman (es el líder de gimnasio de cuidad Petalia) y también tengo un hermano llamado Max, que a veces es molesto pero siempre me gusta estar con el. Bueno luego de mi introducción sigamos con mi día .

Me bañe, me vestí y baje para encontrarme con mi mamá que estaba haciendo el desayuno, donde estarán mi papá y mi hermano?-me pregunte

-Hola hija, lista para hoy?-

-Si ma, no podría estar mas preparada-

-Me alegra que digas eso, y recuerda que siempre debes mantener la confianza en ti y en tus Pokemon y nunca rendirte- me dijo muy emocionada porque ella también salio de aventura a mi edad

-Si ma, así lo haré - ya me estoy emocionando demasiado XD- y por cierto donde están papá y Max?-

-Tu padre debe estar en su gimnasio y Max debió de irse a jugar con sus amigos-

-A bueno, entonces antes de irme me iré a despedir de ellos-

Luego de desayunar me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí a la salida de mi casa junto con mis Pokemon para empezar mi sueño de ser coordinadora Pokemon , pero no sin antes despedirme de mi hermano y mi papá.

Primero decidí dirigirme al parque para despedirme de Max.

-Hola Max-

-Hola May, ya te estas por ir?-

-Si hermanito, te voy a extrañar mucho- dije dándole un abrazo y casi llorando

-No te preocupes May, nos volveremos a ver pronto- dijo correspondiéndome en el abrazo.

-Si, te veré pronto chauu-

-Adiós hermana y suerte- me dijo agitando su mano

Tras esta conmovedora escena XD, me dirigí al gimnasio de mi papá para poder despedirme de el.

Ya dentro del gimnasio me encontré a mi padre realizando una batalla de gimnasio contra un chico con una gorra roja que estaba utilizando a un Pikachu contra el Vigoroth de mi padre.

-Esperen un segundo- me dije confundida- para enfrentarse a mi padre se deben utilizar 3 Pokemon y este chico solo tiene uno, será que le hace una demostración?-

Luego de una dura batalla el vencedor fue mi padre

-Muy buen trabajo Ash, tu Pikachu es muy fuerte y espero verte de vuelta para una verdadera batalla de gimnasio- le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias señor y le prometo que volveré con mas Pokemon y tendremos la mejor batalla de todas- dijo muy emocionado el chico con un brillo en los ojos notable

Luego de esto mi padre se percato de que yo estaba ahí.

-Hoola May, bienes a despedirte de tu padre?-

-Papii- dije abalanzándome sobre el- te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Y yo a ti hija- me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo- esto es lo más duro para un padre, ver a su hija partir para convertirse en la mejor coordinadora-

-Papi te prometo que volveré pronto-

-Se que lo harás. Y recuerda confía en tu sueño y en tus Pokemon, nunca te rindas-

-Lose- dije secándome las lagrima, me acabo de dar cuenta que ese chico nos esta mirando XD

-Lo siento, me llamo May y como te darás cuanta Norman es mi padre -

-Un gusto May, me llamo Ash- dijo estrechándome la mano- bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, los veré pronto adioss-dijo ya yéndose corriendo

-Adios Ash y suerte- dijimos mi padre y yo

Ya habiéndome ido del gimnasio de mi padre me propuse a dirigirme hacia la salida de ciudad Petalia para comenzar con mi aventura ^^.

Ya en las afueras de la ciudad me encontré con alguien que no me esperaba.

-O hola May, al fin te decidiste a empezar tu aventura?-

-Hola Drew -_-

Drew era mi rival desde que éramos pequeños, siempre me ganaba cuando hacíamos batallas por diversión. Pero aunque lo odiaba al mismo tiempo me encantaba estar con el, era muy divertido y amable cuando se lo proponía.

-Veo que ya estas lista para ser coordinadora, pero te advierto que no te la pondré fácil- me dijo con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Jjaja ya veremos quien vence a quien-

-Hm, bueno te deseo suerte y espero competir contigo en un futuro cercano- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y haciéndome poner roja- veo que logre que te sonrojaras, ya veras que muchas cosas van a cambiar para nosotros- me dijo yéndose

-Pero que le pasa a Drew esta muy raro- me dije algo confundida pero feliz a la vez- Bueno supongo que pronto lo voy a averiguar-

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer fanfic sobre Pokemon. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Siempre quise hacer un fic de Pokemon pero no me podía decidir por una pareja y entonces salio de mi interior May y Drew XD. Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir y saber que están conmigo, dejen reviews porfiiisss. Los veré pronto en el siguiente capitulo y espero que les haya gustado adioosss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de Amor y Aventuras, espero que lo disfruten :D.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Captura, encuentro y secuestro**

-Muy bien May tu aventura Pokemon empieza ahora- me dije para mi misma debido a la emoción que sentía.

Empecé a recorrer mi camino hacia mi primer listón de concurso, sabia que no iba a ser fácil conseguirlo, pero no me rendiría.

-Tenemos que dar todo de nosotros- dije apretando el puño- pero… me pregunto donde estará Drew- espérate, yo pensando en Drew que me pasa -_-

Agite mi cabeza olvidando lo que había pensado recién y me concentre en el camino. Mientras caminaba me encontré con un Beautifly.

-O un Beautifly, que hermoso es ^ ^- saque mi Pokedex para averiguar mas sobre Beautifly.

Pokedex: _Beautifly, el Pokémon mariposa. __Beautifly es la forma evolucionada de Silcoon. Le encanta libar polen y volar de flor en flor con la brisa de la primavera._

-Vale, creo que lo voy a atrapar :D, adelante Torchic- dije lanzando mi Pokebola al aire para poder liberar a mi compañero Torchic

Una vez que Torchic ingreso en el campo de batalla di inicio a mi captura del Beautifly

-Muy bien Torchic usa arañazo- dije indicándole a mi Pokemon, que solo al escucharme me obedeció.

El arañazo de mi Torchic dio un golpe directo al Beutifly, el cual parecía muy cansado.

-Okey acabemos con esto, Torchic usa arañazo de nuevo y acaba con Beutifly- sin renegar mi Torchic hizo su ataque final, que pareció ser efectivo.

-De acuerdo, Pokebola ve!- vamos, vamos (estaba cruzando los dedos)-1, 2, yyyy 3!, yayyy e atrapado a un Beutifly ^ ^- imagínense una música triunfadora de fondo XD.

Muy emocionada debido a la captura de mi nuevo compañero de equipo Beutifly, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando del otro lado del camino.

-Hay alguien?- grite pero nadie me respondía- bueno supongo que solo es mi imaginación- decidí no darle mucha importancia y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

Tras unos 20 minutos más, sentí de nuevo la sensación de que alguien me seguía.

-Hablo enserio quien esta allí?!- dije dándome vuelta y casi gritando, pero de nuevo nadie me respondió- Que molestos-

Decidí de nuevo no darle importancia a lo sucedido, pero ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, ya que mi madre me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado debido a que andaban dando vueltas por estos lugares un grupo de malhechores que secuestraban a los Pokemon de los demás, se los hacia llamar el Team Rocket.

-Si esos tontos se atreven a robar a mis Pokemon, los haré pagar- dije apretando el puño en forma de ira ya que era una posibilidad.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que había al lado del camino, decidí detenerme para descansar y reponer fuerzas, pero obviamente no me acercaría al lago (debido a mi miedo a los Pokemon del tipo agua).

-Muy bien Torchic, Beautifly salgan!- dije lanzando mis Pokebols al aire- es hora de que nos tomemos un descanso, tengan aquí tienen su comida- dije poniéndoles a cado uno en un tazón su comida.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y me di cuenta que no había llegado al pueblo en el cual pasaría la noche.

-Bueno supongo que vamos a acampar aquí- dije mientras estiraba mi bolsa de dormir- memos mal que mi madre me hizo llevar esto ^ ^-

Ya acomodada en mi saco me dispuse a dormir pero…..

-Quien anda ahí?!- ya estaba harta de sentirme observada

Me pare y salí corriendo hacia donde escuche los pasos, pero al llegar no encontré a nadie.

-Sal y muéstrate!- nadie salía

Abrumada y cansada me dirigí de nuevo hacia el campamento, pero me di cuenta que no recordaba hacia donde era.

-Emm etto, hacia donde estaba mi campamento- dije confundida

Empecé a caminar sola en medio de la noche y sin la compañía de mis Pokemon, ya que los había dejado en el campamento. Luego de unos 20 minutos caminando sin rumbo, alguien me asusto.

-Buu- me dijo tocándome la espalda

-AAAAAA- grite a todo lo que daba

-Jjajajajajajajajaajja, debiste haber visto tu cara May- dijo echándose al piso de la risa

-Esto no fue gracioso Drew, casi me matas del susto-

-Esa era la idea- dijo dedicándome un guiño, a lo que respondí dándole un golpe- auch May eso dolió-

-Te lo merecías por maleducado, no sabes que no debes asustar a una señorita?-

-Señorita si como no-

-No tengo ganas de pelar contigo Drew, ahora solo quiero volver a mi campamento-dije ya yéndome hacia el capamento, pero Drew me agarro del brazo

-Vamos May, no te enojes solo era una broma, yo te voy a acompañar-

Seguimos el camino, hasta que por fin encontré mi campamento, pero mis Pokemon y mis Pokebols no estaban

-P-pero que?!, donde están mis Pokemon?-

-May por allí- dijo Drew señalando a unas personas que llevaban mis Pokebols en sus mochilas.

-Oigan ustedes devuélvanme a mis Pokemon- corrí lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzarlos, pero entonces escuche una voz conocida que me distrajo

-Oigan ustedes devuélvanme a mi Pikachu!-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo y que se hayan divertido con el :D, la verdad es que me esta gustando mucho escribir este fic de Pokemon y espero que a ustedes también les este gustando :D. Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir con la historia, dejen reviews porfiiisssss. Nos vemos :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa a todos y lamento por la espera ^^ causada por mis exámenes, pero ahora les traigo para compensarlos el tan esperado capitulo 3 de Amor y Aventuras que espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos mas abajo ;). **

**PD: los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Pokemon XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Enemigos y celos**

-Devuélvanme a mi Pikachu!-decía Ash mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzar a las personas que habían robado a nuestros Pokemon.

-Ash espera!- dije mientras empezaba a correr para poder alcanzarlo, además iba seguida de Drew.

Perseguimos a los maleantes hasta tal punto que nuestras piernas no aguantaban más (y eso que corrimos muy poco ¬ ¬).

-Roserade usa Hoja Mágica- le ordeno Drew a su Pokemon para poder cortarle el paso a los misteriosos.

-Bien echo Drew -

-Hmm- dijo Drew mientras movía su pelo verde esmeralda en forma de "no hace falta que lo digas siempre lo hago bien" (presumido ¬ ¬)

Una vez que les cortamos el paso a esas personas, nos acercamos mas a ellos para poder saber quienes eran.

Por su apariencia eran un grupo de tres personas compuesto por una chica (alta con unos ojos azules color mar y una enorme melena que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color rosa oscuro muy lindo :D. Por su aspecto y sus "características" se notaba que era una persona adulta) un chico (un poco mas alto que la chica, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda :3 y una melena color azul-morado que era una mezcla entre los dos) y un Meowth parlante (este mundo Pokemon cada vez me sorprende mas XD).

Los integrantes humanos de la pandilla llevaban puestos unos uniformes blancos con botas negras y una gran R puesta en el medio de la remera.

-Quienes son ustedes?!-dijo Ash en un tono desafiante

Y de la nada el grupo se puso de forma rara y empezaron a decir un lema?

_Prepárense para los problemas_

_Y más vale que teman_

_Para proteger al mundo de la devastación_

_Para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación_

_Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

_Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas_

_¡Jessie!_

_¡James!_

_¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!_

_¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!_

_¡Meowth! ¡Así es!_

-Pero que raritos- pensé- Con que ustedes son las personas que andan robando los Pokemon de los demás!- dije apretando mi puño por lo enojada que estaba

-Si somos nosotros- dijeron al unísono

-Devuélvanos a nuestros Pokemons- dijo Ash con un voz terrorífica, la verdades que daba miedo

-Huy que miedo jajajaj- se rieron los 3 personajes- y porque deberíamos?-

En ese momento el chico de pelo azul (o mejor dicho James) saco a su koffing para atacarnos- ahora koffing usa placaje!- solo hizo falta que el entrenador lo dijera una vez para que su acompañante Pokemon lo obedeciera.

-May cuidado!-de un momento a otro Ash, para evitar que me alcanzara el ataque de koffing, me empujó pero sin darse cuenta acabo encima de mi con nuestras caras totalmente rojas por la situación :$.

-P-perdón May- decía Ash ya pareciendo más un tomate que humano

-Sal de encima de May- dijo Drew empujando a Ash y alejándolo lejos de mi (soy yo o este chico estaba celoso XD)

-Tu no puedes empujarme así como así y además fue un accidente- dijo Ash enojado por las acciones de Drew.

-Accidente o no nunca más vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de ella-

-Emmm chicos- no se si se dieron cuenta de que aun no recuperamos a nuestros Pokemon ¬ ¬- Chicos! Nuestros Pokemon-

-A-a cierto, ahora Pikachu- que se encontraba en las manos de la chica llamada Jessie- usa Impactrueno- dijo indicándole a su Pokemon para que zafaran de las manos del equipo Rocket.

-Pikachuuuuuu- y con relámpagos amarillos emitiendo de sus mejillas, el pequeño Pikachu hizo volar de un solo relámpago al equipo Rocket haciendo que se alejen

-y el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!- dijeron mientras volaban por los aires

-Estos tipos si que son raros- dije antes de dirigirme hacia mis Pokemons para ver si se encontraban bien- Torchic, Beutifly se encuentran bien?- ambos se movieron de alegría al verme y me sentí aliviada al ver que se encontraban bien ^ ^- no se que haría si algo les pasara-

-Pikachuu te encuentras bien amigo?- dijo Ash muy preocupado por su compañero

-Pika pika- dijo el Pokemon con una sonrisita muy tierna :3

-Que lindoo, me dan ganas de apretarle los cachetes- en el momento que lo intente el Pikachu emitió una descarga y me electrocute- creo que no fue una buena idea- dije recuperándome del ataque del pequeño pero adorable Pikachu

Una vez que todos recuperamos a nuestros queridos Pokemon :3, Ash y Drew se pusieron algo raros.

-Muy bien Ash, ahora que recuperaste a tu Pokemon te reto a una batalla- dijo Drew poniendo a su Roserade al frente

-Hmm, acepto tu desafío Drew pero te advierto que mi Pikachu es muy fuerte-

-Ya veremos- dijo Drew

Una vez dicho esto ambos entrenadores sacaron a sus Pokemon y empezaron la batalla.

-Estos chicos nunca cambian ¬ ¬-

* * *

**Buenoooo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo 3 que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir nada XD, de nuevo les pido disculpas por mi ausencia T_T pero ahora estoy aquí lista para seguir :D. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir :D, dejen reviews porfiiiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoolaaaa a todos aquí Flamejinx65 reportándose para empezar a subir de nuevo mas fanfic de Amor y Aventuras ^^. Quiero pedirles disculpas por estos meses de ausencia pero la verdad es que he tenido que resolver unos cuantos problemas que tenía pendientes. Pero al fin estoy de vuelta y les traigo para ustedes el Capitulo 4 de este fic de Pokemon (ya era hora de que me pusiera a escribir ¬¬).**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Enfrentamiento **

-Muy bien Ash te reto a una batalla Pokemon- dijo Drew dándole paso a que su Roserade se pusiera al frente del Pikachu

-Acepto tu desafío Drew, me lo debes por empujarme sin razón- dijo Ash con un tono enojado

-Claro que tenia una razón, pero como eres un niño no te la diré- Drew se esta pasando un poco -_-

-Como fue que me dijiste cabeza de pasto?!- dijo Ash en un tono burlón

La verdad creo que estos dos se están pasando con los insultos, si van a pelear mejor que peleen sus Pokemons y no ellos ¬¬ (Roserade y Pikachu se encontraban al lado mío viendo como se gritaban sus entrenadores entre ellos)

-Lo que oíste!- Drew se preparaba para darle un golpe a Ash en la cara pero lo detuve poniéndome en medio de los dos

-Chicos paren de una vez!-

Drew y Ash se apartaron llamando a sus Pokemons para poder iniciar la batalla

-Tienes razón May, esto solo se puede resolver de una manera- dijo Ash indicándole a su Pikachu que se preparara- con una batalla-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Ahora empecemos!-

-Ahora Pikachu usa ataque rápido!-

-Esquívalo Roserade- lo dijo justo a tiempo- tu Pikachu si que es rápido pero no es suficiente para vencerme; ahora Roserade usa Hoja Mágica!-

-Ahora Pikachu usa Bola Voltios- logro detener el ataque de Roserade produciendo una bola de humo entre ambos Pokemons- rápido utiliza Impactrueno entes de que el humo se disperse-

-Pero que?!- el ataque de Pikachu dio derecho en Roserade produciendo que este se sienta muy debilitado- Ash las pagaras, vamos Roserade levántate y usa Picotazo venenoso!- aunque estuviera debilitado el Roserade fue tan rápido que Ash no tubo tiempo para reaccionar

-Pikachu!- ahora el Pikachu se encontraba en el piso gravemente envenenado- vamos Pikachu no te rindas que aun podemos ganar esta batalla- dijo Ash apretando los puños- Vamos utiliza Impactrueno una vez mas!-

-Roserade rápido utiliza Hoja Mágica una vez mas!-

Ambos ataques impactaron contra los Pokemons haciendo que ambos cayeran vencidos sin poder levantarse

-Parece que la batalla acabo- dije largando un suspiro por lo aliviada que estaba de que al fin terminara todo

-Roserade!-

-Pikachu!-

Ambos corrieron hacia sus Pokemons que yacían debilitados en el suelo.

-Roserade hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa- dijo Drew regresando a Roserade a su Pokebol y caminando hacia Ash

-Muy bien hecho amigo, ahora debes descansar- Ash tomo a su Pikachu entre sus brazos mientras se paraba para hablar con Drew

-Porque no metes a tu Pikachu en su Pokebol?- dijo un tanto curioso Drew

-Desde que conocí a Pikachu nunca quiso entrar a su Pokebol, y la verdad no me molesta ya que puede estar conmigo siempre- dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa hacia su compañero

-Me cuesta admitirlo pero fue una gran batalla Ash-

-Lo mismo digo Drew, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba-

Ambos entrenadores acabaron su enfrentamiento con un apretón de manos en "forma de paz". Acto seguido se dirigieron hacia mí

-Y bien May?, no te parece que sigo siendo muy fuerte- dijo Drew mientras movía su cabello como siempre lo hacia

-Que dices si hemos empatado?! En todo caso ambos somos muy fuertes o no May?-

-Amm ambos son muy fuertes y fue muy entretenido verlos pelear, la verdad es que siento que aun me falta mucho para alcanzarlos a ambos- dije un poco desanimada

-Vamos May desde pequeños siempre mostraste una gran pasión hacia los concursos y siempre todo lo que hacías te salía bello- dijo Drew posando su mano en mi hombro- Así que no te des por vencida solo porque nos viste pelear-

-Drew esta en lo cierto May, se que nunca te he podido ver en acción pero estoy seguro que todos los movimientos que haces los realizas con una gran pasión y confianza hacia tus Pokemons- me dijo Ash con una gran y calida sonrisa O/O

-M-muchas gracias chicos, me levantaron mucho el animo los quiero :3- dije dándoles un gran abraso a ambos

Mientras los abrasaba a ambos; se pusieron muy colorados lo cual pude notar cuando me separe de ellos e.e

-B-bueno creo que deberíamos apurarnos en llegar al pueblo así podemos comer algo- dijo Ash algo apenado por lo ocurrido

-Me parece una excelente idea, vienes May- dijo Drew extendiéndome la mano para que la agarra-

-Claro- justo cuando iba a tomarla sentí que me llamaban

-May!-

-No puedo creerlo, que haces aquí?-

* * *

**Y aquí doy por finalizado este capitulo 4. Espero que les haya gustado y quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia aunque me haya tardado, la verdad Muchas Gracias ^^. Si quieren que siga recuerden que sus reviews, follows, etc me ayudan a seguir. Los espero en el siguiente cap; Hasta luego! /._./**


	5. AVISO

Holaaa, realmente les pido perdón si no e continuado con la historia. Últimamente me a faltado la inspiración, pero creo que ya es hora de seguir.

Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Ustedes quieren que siga con el fic? osea hablando sinceramente jaaja, ya no se si les gusta la historia o no.

Si veo que una cantidad considerable si quiere lo haré, así que espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
